One more time: Not Dreams
by Sakki-chan
Summary: SECUELA DE ONE WILD NIGHT: Él la soñó durante tanto tiempo, la deseó y su más oscura obsesión se volvió realidad, si creíste que la había tenido… estabas equivocado… SS!


SSS

Oh, rayos- No puedo creer que hay obtenido TANTOS reviews. Es un honor para mí el saber que gustan de mi trabajo, y que los complazco en lo que más puedo. Ya ustedes votaron en ONE WILD NIGHT, aquí les he traído la secuela que consta de dos capítulos. Incluyendo este, o sea que habrá uno más y se acabó la historia)

Si me has dejado algún review, lo contestaré al final de este capítulo.

SSS

Fanfic: "One more time: **Not **_dreams_"

Secuela de _One wild Night _

_Capítulo 1: "Obsession" _

_Por Sakki Chan_

_SSS_

Al día siguiente, desperté en el peor lugar donde pude haberlo hecho. Mi habitación. Fue ahí cuando lo supe todo. Todo había sido un simple sueño, un sueño que me ha perseguido durante toda la semana presente y la semana anterior a ésta.

La sábana estaba sudada y _mojada_, mi almohada, estaba recostada en mi pecho, simulando una cabeza femenina. La ventana estaba abierta causándome frío.

Y en un segundo lo identifiqué todo.

No chica.

No luna.

No noche salvaje.

Un sueño. (-.-)

Toda una ilusión de mi mente, a manera de obsesión. ¿Cuántos sueños con ella no había tenido en el transcurso de la semana? Quince, veinte, treinta… ¿Quizá uno?

Ya era hora de levantarme, recoger las sábanas y lavarlas, si no quería que alguna sirvienta las viera y se sonrojara o simplemente le dijera a mi madre, para que ella a su vez, me dijera que tengo prohibido traer a alguien a la mansión.

¿Por qué tenía que delirar con ella?

Porque es demasiado bella como para ignorar…

Me duché, después de deshacerme de las sábanas en el cuarto de lavado, y salí a desayunar. Tomé mis libros, y no me despedí de nadie. Mei de seguro ya se habrá ido, porque estoy algo atrasado, mi madre también, mis hermanas están de viaje y la mayoría del personal ha tomado vacaciones. Solo queda una mucama que viene en las mañanas para limpiar ciertas cosas, mientras que los guardias casi nunca salen de aquí... Me encantaría quedarme con ella… aquí… ¡No! No tengo que pensar en ella. Si quiero _olvidarla_ tengo que dejar de pensar en ella…

Metí mis cosas en mi auto, y salí de la casa.

La universidad sería una buena distracción, por muy aburrido que fuere.

Aunque mi cabeza intentara olvidarla… mi cuerpo no obedecía, porque al parecer, en menos de dos minutos, me localizaba en la misma calle sombría en la que la encontré. Diablos, esto es una mierda. Nunca más la volveré a ver, algo en mi subconsciente me lo dice…

Reduje la velocidad a veinte km por hora. Pero no había nadie. Nadie, excepto un niño y su madre que parecían salir del supermercado. El callejón estaba oscuro, el viento era apacible y el sol se levantaba en lo alto. Suspiré profundamente, era inútil el seguir intentando buscarla.

Me largué del lugar antes que perdiera la primera clase del todo.

SSS

Shaoran Li, el chico más cotizado de su clase, ingresó a su clase con quince minutos de retraso, pidiendo un 'disculpe' casi audible por el hecho que se quedó en el pensamiento. Todos sus compañeros lo observaron como si llevara algo extraño en el rostro. Fue ahí, cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¡Ella!

Ya no tenía la capucha negra, ni el cabello suelto. Su mirada seductiva seguía presente, especialmente en el momento que la había visto. Solo vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, y una camisa sensual negra y que el pecho decía… _"Bad girl" _Las mismas botas con las que había soñado, de tacón alto y fino. Sus labios seguían siendo igual de encantadores y provocativos, desde la última vez, hace quince días aproximadamente.

SSS

Se quedó pasmado, pero disimuló su sorpresa. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Le sonrió por dos segundos, antes de que el chico se sentara.

¿Qué le podía decir? Eh, disculpa… He tenido sueños eróticos contigo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sacó sus apuntes, y comenzó a _intentar_ escribir algo de lo que el profesor decía.

Quizás esa clase fue la peor de su vida, pero ya se había terminado, y su actual estado era el de huir. Era ahí la chica con la que fantaseaba, y solo podía pensar en huir. Huir. Huir. O por lo menos intentarlo. ¿Un hombre no era muy valiente? Pues, en escasos momentos, se podría decir que no. (¿Escasos momentos?)

Las piernas le temblaban parcialmente, y no pudo evitarte el tic-tac que jugaban sus dedos en contra del pupitre. Anhelaba, totalmente, poder voltearse aunque fuesen dos segundos y volver a verla.

La seriedad y la madurez que demostraban, era casi cruda e incluso algo fingida. Se notaba que no estaba muy cómoda evitando las miradas lascivas que obtenía de parte de sus nuevos compañeros… ¿Cuál sería la diferencia, con él?

Una vez, sus dedos dolieron y se inflamaron brevemente, su lápiz se deslizó en su mano y comenzó con una nueva banda sonora. Sudaba, contrariamente a la parcial brisa fría que emanaba de la ventana… Y su ceño se acentuaba cada vez más.

La chaqueta que tenía no le cubrió en ningún momento de su desnudez simbólica ante la poderosa mirada de ella cuando la sintió clavada en sí mismo.

Diablos… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Actuar como un tonto, o hacer parecer que nunca la había visto?

Fue en ese crítico momento cuando un relámpago de luz cruzó en su mente. Ya no estaba en la universidad recibiendo tediosas clases, interminables, con dos grandes ojos en frente de él.

Se sintió mareado, y en su cabeza las imágenes regresivas se propagaban una y otra vez, siguiendo una secuencia parcial.

'_Ven a mí, ven a mí, Shaoran… ven por mí, rápido…'_

Más imágenes de sus sueños. Más secuencia, más y más secuencia… Sudaba frío y comenzó a sentir una breve corriente en su espalda.

Salió del salón, ya no podía soportar la presión del lugar. Ingresó al baño de hombres, que estaba vacío, se acercó a los lavabos y abrió la llave de uno. Escuchó el sonido del agua correr por unos segundos observando su rostro en el espejo. Estaba bastante pálido; sumergió sus manos en el agua y las llenó para lanzárselas en la cara. Cuando se recuperó parcialmente, cerró la llave y se enderezó.

Una de las mayores sorpresas que jamás pudo haber recibido.

La chica.

A sus espaldas.

Sonriendo.

La vio a través del espejo con el temor de que al voltearse, vería esfumarse a la joven.

Pero eso no sucedió, la chica se le acercó por la espalda, y lo abrazó seductivamente por los hombros, recostando sus deseables pechos concientemente, en la columna de Shaoran.

Pudo sentir el calor con el que había delirado… Se volteó y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

-"¿Me extrañaste?" Dijo ella sonriendo, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que él la había capturado en sus labios, recostándola en los lavabos.

Gemidos, escapaban de su boca involuntariamente, cediendo en la tentación de caer entre la trampa que le tendía su subconsciente.

Se suponía que era un hombre valiente, se suponía. Pero no había podido resistirse a esos labios con los que deliraba y deseaba más que los pulmones desean aire.

_La necesitaba. _

_Y ahora. _

¿Cómo sucedía esta atmósfera de misterio cada vez que ella estaba cerca?

La besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien. Era la única mujer que lo había mantenido en suficiente espera como para pertenecer al monasterio. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía.

Los cabellos de su nuca olían tal como en sus deseos, a rosas.

Los incontrolables gemidos de la joven se posaron en todo el salón de baño masculino. Shaoran acariciaba lentamente uno de sus pezones, aún con la ropa puesta, causándole extremo placer a la joven que parecía ser exclusivamente sensible en esa zona.

La lengua de ella dejó los labios, para descender eróticamente por el cuello de él, succionar, lamer, succionar, lamer.

Las prendas comenzaban a caer como si se tratara de magia. Primero la camisa de Shaoran, luego la camisa de ella…

La castaña, casi rojiza besaba demencialmente los hombros fuertes y ejercitados, mientras Shaoran hacía lo suyo con el cuello femenino.

-"Ah… Ah…" No podía contenerse, Shaoran. Decidió hacer su avance, por la prenda interior de ella, la superior. La quitó con tentación, e incitación. Miró profundamente los ojos de ella, y se dispuso a succionar esa parte del cuerpo de ella.

La joven de ojos verdes, lo miró juguetona, dejándose hacer lo que él quisiera con su cuerpo, esperando tener más placer del que se proponía inicialmente.

-"¿E-esto… está-á bien… _extraño?_" Shaoran sonrió, ante el nombre que ella le había puesto. Diablos, como amaba la voz misteriosa de ella la cual no perdía su timbre a pesar del momento apasionado.

Deslizó sus pequeñas manos, ahí, justamente donde la presión emergía cada vez más y más. Cuando sus heladas manos tocaron su parte íntima, decidió entregarle el poder. El poder para que ella tocase todo lo que quisiese. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Las manos de la mujer sacaron el botón de su ojal, para luego descender totalmente la cremallera, y bajar con maestría los pantalones del excitado hombre. Shaoran echó su cabeza hacia atrás en un acto desenfrenado de pasión y excitación.

La deseaba demasiado, la quería para su único y exclusivo placer, para sí, solamente para sí.

Sentía la mano impúdica de la belleza, impuesta sobre su eréctil miembro. Llevaba el mismo compás, lento pero apasionado, con llamas en su interior. Se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez tan prohibido.

Los ojos ambarinos de él se encontraban cerrados para disfrutar del enorme placer del que degustaba cada vez que la mujer implantaba besos intensos sobre sus labios. Pero la detuvo.

No quería llegar a la culminación de su placer, ahí. No quería.

-"Ven conmigo" Ella asintió, y sus cabellos que estaban recogidos en una coleta, los soltó como para incitarlo a más, ahí mismo.

Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener sus ansías, y prácticamente salieron corriendo.

Llegaron al auto de él y las caricias continuaron, Shaoran dio marcha a su auto, para dirigirse a su casa. Según sus cálculos no habría nadie para entonces en el interior de la misma.

Y así fue.

Ingresó a la enorme habitación, su habitación, cargando a Sakura, que reía un poco, en medio de besos.

SSS

Se encontraban desnudos, jugando con el cuerpo de su pareja, explorando, hasta que llegó el momento. En el momento que llegaba a su clímax máximo, supo por instinto, que algo no encajaba.

Algo que no encajaba con la vida real, pero sí con sus quimeras.

Lo supo, lo supo. _Por desgracia. _

La joven desapareció de un momento a otro, dejándolo desnudo y pensativo.

_Y una alarma sonó. Una alarma que al parecer era la de un despertador. Uh…_

_¿Continúa?_

_SSS_

¿Qué les pareció? Según mi criterio me quedó gracioso. Primero se "despierta" y la ve en su u. Ella vuelve con el juego de seducción, y ja, ja; es otra vez un sueño.

Prometo que en el próximo (y _último) _ capítulo voy hacer que se conocieran de verdad. Si están confundidos… no los culpo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y si no quedó como muy de mi estilo, es porque bueno… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, como una idea que estoy desarrollando y que me tiene loca.

Gokky: Hoe! U.U, lamento no poder ser muy específica en eso de la penetración, ni en el acto… es que… uh… no sé, no me gusta escribir muchos lemons, (nada explícito, no es mi estilo) solo limes. Espero que comprendas.

Serenity Princess: Hola de nuevo, gracias por haber votado, y gracias por haber dejado review.

Ithildin: Gracias, gracias, también por haber votado.

Kassandra L.K: Hola Kassy, ke onda? Ke tal vas? Bueno, gracias por haber votado, y dejado review. Y eso de que Saku y Shao quedan separados… es cierto. Creo que me gusta dejarlos separados… (por alguna extraña razón, ja, ja), Bye.

Daulaci: Gracias por tu comentario, y por haber votado. Hasta luego.

Hana: Hola! Disculpa que no te haya podido contestar tu duda antes… (Te confieso que una vez, cuando era principiante, también pedí ayuda para subir una de mis historias, y una autora maligna, me negó la ayuda…) por eso te voy a ayudar, y además porque me gusta auxiliar a los principiantes.

Si quieres mi ayuda, puedes escribirme un correo y yo te contesto, okie? Puedes pasarlo a ver a mi biografía.

Waterlily-lozania: Gracias por tu voto, besos.

Aneth: Hola, y gracias, ¿Cómo andas amiga? ¿ké te cuentas? Espero que ande todo bien en tu vida, besotes para ti, Sakki.

Yashi-Mgj: Hola! Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, ¿qué te pareció? Confuso, talvez, ja, ja- espero saber pronto de ti, chau. Gracias por tu review.

**Y ahora a las personas que votaron: **

Alis, Mary, Tenshi, K-CHAN, Mooki, Val, Selenne Kiev, Danielita, Cristy girl, Melanie Riddle, y finalmente pero no menos importante, Aleirbagpotter.

Todas votaron por un SI rotundo y se los agradezco enormemente. Gracias, gracias, gracias. No hubo nadie que dijera que no… U.U. Hago los fics demasiado irresistibles, ne? Ja, ja, ja.

Besitos para todos,

Sakki.


End file.
